1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for electrically connecting electric components of modules set up next to each other. The invention also concerns a method for electrically connecting electric components of modules set up next to each other. The invention also concerns a module provided with electric components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to mutually connect modules set up next to each other and comprising electric components in an electric manner. Use can hereby be made of a connecting bar comprising several sets of electrically connected pins to electrically connect electric components of both modules by making the pins mesh in accompanying clamp contacts which are present in the modules. The use of such a connecting bar is disadvantageous in that a relatively precise mutual positioning of the modules set up next to each other is necessary, in particular a precise mutual positioning of the clamp contacts of such modules. For, a good electric contact between the pins and the clamp contacts requires a precise mutual positioning of the modules to be electrically connected, in particular of the pins and the accompanying clamp contacts. Moreover, such a connecting bar is disadvantageous in that it can get simply lost. Besides, such a connecting bar is only suitable to be used with certain types of modules whereby the clamp contacts are erected in an analog manner and opposite to the pins of the connecting bar. This also means that for each type of module, an accompanying connecting bar has to be used usually, such that it may be possible that someone will try to use the wrong connecting bar. It is also possible then that such a connecting bar is applied in the wrong manner, such that incorrect electric connections can be made between both modules, as a result of which the modules may be damaged.
It is also known to provide a module with laterally extending pins which can mesh in clamp contacts of a module set up next to said module. In order to obtain a good electric contact between the pins and the clamp contacts, a precise mutual positioning of the modules to be electrically connected is hereby required as well, in particular between the pins and the accompanying clamp contacts. Moreover, such laterally extending pins may thereby hinder the removal or application of a module, in particular the removal or application of a module next to or between other modules.
According to another known possibility, the modules are provided with pins at the back which can each be electrically connected to a contact rail provided on a fastening strut. As such pins and contact rails are not visible to the operator during the application, the electrical connection of the modules may be difficult to realize. Moreover, such pins and contact rails are practically inaccessible and difficult to maintain once the connection has been made.